Bardock (Fanon)/ZeroTC01
Summary Bardock is a member of the Saiyan race, as well as the biological father of Kakarot and the husband of Gine. During his earlier years in The Eternal War, around the time of his son's birth, he served as a C-Class Saiyan Warrior and a member of the scout team alongside his crew of Paragus, Tora, Fasha, Borgos, and Shugesh, spending the majority of his with them training in preparation for their roles in the war, as well as scouting the foreign lands for resources and any peculiar territory with potential benefit to the Vegeta Continent. Multiple years later, his son now grown into a high ranking and formidable warrior himself, Bardock, Tora and Fasha were promoted into the B-Class. They were then assigned to Turles' troops, which also notably involved an extremely powerful, berserk Saiyan of sorts, Cumber. Much like most Saiyans, Bardock comes off as a ruthless, cold-blooded warrior, often hiding his emotions and empathy from those around him, only ever somewhat expressing himself to Gine or Kakarot on some rare occasions. In spite of this, he isn't afraid to base his actions solely on his emotions and his pride, with an example of this being him forcing his B-Class comrades to retreat to safety while he stubbornly took on a lethal enemy by himself, which previously nearly resulted in his death. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-B | 3-A Name: Bardock Origin: The Eternal War Gender: Male Age: 56 years old | 93 years old Classification: C-Class Saiyan Warrior, Scout | B-Class Saiyan Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Aura, Flight, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combat, Limited Magic (Though the Saiyan race has one of the lowest affinities to magic, being flat out unable to control it, they still possess a small concentration of magic circuits in their tails), Energy Projection, Homing Attack, Reactive Power Level (In spite of their nearly non-existent affinity to magic, Saiyans are a formidably powerful race capable of matching those who should be massively superior to them, even being capable of slowly but constantly growing in power mid-battle against stronger enemies), Probability Manipulation and Durability Negation (Via Miracle Devices), Transmutation and Sealing (Via Conversion Rifles), BFR and Portal Creation (Via Spatiotemporal Rippers), Mind Manipulation (Via Mind Control Devices), Longevity (Saiyans can live for an average of 240 years), Resistance to Mind Manipulation and BFR (Most relevantly powerful Saiyans are capable of breaking out of Mind Control Devices and slapping away the distortions caused by Spatiotemporal Rippers fairly easily) Attack Potency: Multi-Galaxy level (Fought evenly with a group of combat oriented Ex-Machina, also managing to push back one of their energy cannons capable of exerting up to a sub-universe demolishing 1.4e+90 joules of energy using an energy wave of his own. As a higher ranking C-Class warrior than them, Bardock is superior to the rest of his crew members. Battled Jibril and, though he was easily overpowered by her heavily suppressed state at first, managed to somewhat damage her using a fully-powered Saiyan Spirit) | Universe level (Somewhat comparable to high-ranking Saiyan warriors, such as Nappa and Vegeta. Temporarily fought Azriel, whom is comparable to Jibril, and managed to overpower her) Speed: FTL (Capable of out-speeding the Ex-Machina's greatest weaponry, which fire projectiles and concentrated waves moving at the speed of light) | Massively FTL+ (Kept up with Azriel) Lifting Strength: Class 100 (Can easily lift and throw around massive boulders and other objects during his missions) | Class G Striking Strength: Multi-Galaxy Class '''| '''Universal Durability: Multi-Galaxy level '''| '''Universe level Stamina: High (Can go through long-lasting battles, training sessions and multi-hour long scouting missions without much difficulty) Range: Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of Meters via Spatiotemporal Rippers. Intergalactic via Energy Blasts. | Standard Melee Range. Hundreds of Meters via Spatiotemporal Rippers. Intergalactic via Energy Blasts. Standard Equipment: Capsules containing his equipment: A Miracle Device, a Mind Control Device, a Conversion Rifle, and a Spatiotemporal Ripper Intelligence: Average academically. Gifted combat tactician and leader (Bardock is a specialist in combat and leadership, having spent most of his years practising and studying the Saiyan race's most efficient and advanced methods of going about them. Trained Kakarot and built him into an equally skilled fighter as himself, having taught him almost everything he currently knows). Weaknesses: Mind Control Devices must be placed on the opponent’s head, manually, which may prove to be a challenge depending on their versatility. Is unable to adapt or evolve when he is extremely low on energy or is fatigued. Bardock can often be stubborn in the most precarious of positions, and often bases his decision-making on his own emotions and pride. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Saiyan Spirit: Bardock powers himself up before charging towards his opponent, delivering a strike to the chest that staggers the opponent, allowing him to finish them off with a highly potent, blue energy wave. * Mind Control Device: A wide ring which when latched onto an opponent’s head will automatically activate, completely brainwashing them and effectively rendering them an empty, vulnerable, mindless vessel. * Spatiotemporal Ripper: A pistol-sized weapon that functions similarly to a gun, though instead of firing bullets, releases a small orb which, upon combustion, creates a rip in space-time that behaves similarly to a black hole, sending anything within its 400-meter vicinity into an unknown, separate dimension. * Conversion Rifle: A hand rifle which fires a ray that mutates anything it comes in contact with into a random, small object that is then placed in a container by the user. The latter must be done manually and requires a sufficiently-sized physical container, usually nothing larger than a small jar. * Miracle Device: A special device that every Saiyan has built into their battle armor. Essentially, it increases the chances of the user’s attacks hitting and damaging the opponent, not necessarily killing them or significantly harming them, to 100%, also reducing the chances of the opposite occurring to 0%. This cannot be used defensively, however. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:ZeroTC01 Category:Tier 3